


Two Truths and a Lie

by NatIAm



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Again, F/M, Fluff, Wtf am I doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatIAm/pseuds/NatIAm
Summary: Alex comes home after spending some time with his family and decides to play a game with Jo. He just didn't expect a silly little game to change his life forever in the best way possible.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Two Truths and a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, fellow heartbroken people. I've had a hell of a week and just needed to post this to take my mind away from reality for a second. Once again I must say I have no idea what I'm doing, so here's some pointless fluff. Hope you enjoy it.

Alex could smell food when he reached the loft door. He was famished, but couldn’t pretend he wasn’t even more excited to see his wife. Spending two and a half weeks away from her took a toll on him, that’s for sure. He slid the door open, and a smile instantly appeared on his face. “Jo” he called her. 

Her face lit up as soon as she saw him standing there. She quickly turned the stove off and ran into his arms. “You’re home” she said between kisses. 

“Finally. I’m beyond exhausted and ready to spend some time with you” he gently rubbed her back. “What are you doing?” he asked, noticing she was cooking something, which understandably confused him. 

“I'm cooking. I’ve decided that it’s about time we stop ordering takeout every other night. We should be able to cook the food we eat. Most of this comes from a box, but it’s a start” she said, walking back to the kitchen and taking the food out of the pan. She couldn’t help but laugh at Alex’s facial expression. 

“Okay. Spaghetti with meatballs it is, then. Need help setting the table?” he asked before noticing everything was ready. 

“Not really. I got home early today and found the energy to get things ready for you” she smiled. 

He pulled her close once again and placed another kiss on her lips. “I missed you so damn much” he smiled. 

“I missed you too” she whispered. 

He moved the food to the table, and they both sat down. “This smells good, Jo. It really does” he confessed, grabbing her plate to serve her before doing the same for himself. She thanked him before she started eating. 

“So, how are things at the hospital?” Alex asked. 

“Surprisingly uneventful. But there was a massive trauma income during my last night shift a couple nights ago. We were drowning in incomings. But forget about the hospital. How are things back home? How’s your mom and Amber and the babies?” she urged him to speak. 

“Okay, so mom is doing really good, but I’m glad I got to go and help her move into the new place. Aaron works around the clock, and Amber is getting no sleep with the kids, you know? I actually had them both for a few nights so she could sleep in. Kid was looking like a zombie when I first saw her” he nodded. 

“She is not a kid anymore, Alex. In fact, she already has her own kids” Jo chuckled. 

“Whatever. She’s still the baby I bottle fed myself for the longest time for me” he shrugged before starting to talk again. “It was so insane, Jo. Seeing her with her own kids. Getting to feed her daughter just the way I used to feed her. She’s a grown up now” he stated. His eyes full of love and emotions talking about his family. 

“Your mom called me every other day. She’s really thankful about the house” Jo smiled. 

“Yeah. I’m glad we could do that for her. She deserves it” he comforted. 

“She wants us all to spend Christmas together this year. I think we should go” Jo asserted. 

“Yeah. She said that to me a bunch of times as well. I think it would be cool. And this way you’d finally be able to meet the rest of them. They’re your family as well” he said, noticing all the emotions in her eyes. 

“So tell me a bit more about the babies. Amber sent me a bunch of pictures of you with them” Jo grabbed her phone and opened the camera roll, showing him the pictures her sister in law had provided her with. 

“You know, Emma is a newborn, so there’s not much to say about her yet. Although I must say she made me realize how bad I miss working with babies. And, as I said, it was a pretty surreal experience. Holding a mini Amber. She’s a sweetheart, though. Amber used to be so feisty, even as a newborn” he chuckled. “And Ryan is a typical three and a half year old boy. Enjoys getting dirty more than my sister would like him to and can’t wait until Emma is old enough for him to play fight with her. All in all, they made me miss peds” he admitted. 

“Yeah. There are some news about that, but we can talk about them later. Did you like the food?” Jo questioned with anxiety. 

“It was really good. Thank you, Jo” he kissed the top of her head before taking the dishes to the sink. “I’ll take care of these later. Now all I need is to take a shower and watch a movie or something with you” he said. 

“Good. I’ll call Helm and check on my patients while you’re at it” she kissed his lips and moved to the couch  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Just laughed all by myself in the bathroom remembering how much Ryan loves to play two truths and a lie. He can do it all day. ‘Uncle Alex, my name is Ryan, your name is Alex, and mama’s name is Amber’. I tried to tell him that those were all true statements, but he reminded me that my name is Alexander, not Alex. A three year old made me feel like a fool” he laughed, getting into his pajamas after his shower. 

“He sounds like a smart cookie” Jo smiled. 

“Yeah, he is” Alex sighed as he sat down by her side, pulling her close to his chest, as she put her feet up on the couch. 

“Okay, let me see. My favorite beverage is water, I’m married to a hot pediatric surgeon and my name is Josephine” she urged him to play.

“I’d say the part you said I’m hot is the key to the lie, but I have to beg you to take a single sip of water throughout the day, so I have to let go of that adjective and say that your favorite beverage is not water” he smiled. 

“You’re right. Your turn” she smiled. 

“Hmm. I first wanted to be a cardiothoracic surgeon, my favorite color is blue and I almost kissed a patient once cause she asked me to” he stared at her. She didn’t have to say anything. She knew the first one was wrong, so she just allowed her jaw to fall about the last statement. 

“Alex” she let out

“What? She wanted her first kiss to be special. And I didn’t kiss her. I taught her what really makes a kiss special instead” he explained 

“Okay. So, my favorite color is yellow, I used to live in Boston, and I love snow” she said. 

“I’m from Illinois, I used to be in the wrestling team growing up, and my mom would not stop begging me for more babies even though there is a brand new one in the family” he chuckled. 

“I’m a general surgeon attending, I missed my husband so very much, and I’m pregnant” she let out, trying to hold back a smile, but failing miserably. 

“Wait, did you not miss me? I was gone for over half a month” he looked at her in disbelief. 

“Alex, there’s no lie in those. They're all true” she smiled. 

“Wait. Can you say them again? I didn't listen to the other things you said” he asked. 

“I’m a general surgeon attending, I missed my husband so very much, and I’m pregnant” she repeated. 

“Jo” he immediately pulled her into a hug. “Are you really? We’re having a baby?” he looked into her eyes, his own filled with tears, triggering them to appear in her eyes as well. Jo just nodded, sitting up before he hugged her once again. “When did you find out?” he asked. 

“A week ago” she smiled, her hand instinctively moving to her stomach. 

“Why didn’t you tell me? How are you feeling? When did this happen?” he smiled, his eyes beaming with love and happiness. 

“I didn’t tell you cause I wanted to see your reaction and I knew you’d run back home. Your mom needed you more than I did. I’m feeling a bit nauseous and anxious, but excited, happy and already so in love. And if the math is right, this happened right after we left the courthouse” she chuckled. 

“You should have known better than to make that joke, huh? Or not. This is the best thing that ever happened to me” he made her stand up, so his head could be at the same level as her stomach. He lifted her shirt and ran his thumbs across her belly before placing kiss after kiss on it. “I love you both so much” he looked into her eyes. “We love you too”. 

“My wife is pregnant, I’m finally gonna be a dad and I’m the luckiest person in the whole wide world. All truths”


End file.
